Naruto The Bakugan Brawler
by super sayiman
Summary: Naruto is a great Bakugan Brawler and with his Girlfriend Alice hes a force to be reckoned with. How will Naruto make a difference with wavern as his partner along with Greymon. (Naruto, Bakugan, Digemon Crossover). (Naruto x Alice). (Rated M for depictions of intimacy).
1. Chapter 1

AN:

 **So this is my Naruto, Bakugan and Digemon crossover enjoy.**

Naruto isn't your average Bakugan brawler. He is one of the best around in his home of Moscow where he lives with his girlfriend Alice and her grandfather Michael. Naruto and Alice had known each other pretty much since they could walk and have been joined at the hip ever since. They became the best of friends then tragedy hit. Narutos parents died when he was five when they were attacked by an escaped zoo bear. Naruto was devastated. His parents dead and nowhere to go. Narutos grandfather Jiraiya took him in when he was six while he was living with Alice and Michael and took him on many trips around the world and spoiled his grandson. Three years later Jiraiya died and Naruto was left with no one again. Alice and Michael decided that Naruto would live with them. Alice was happy to have her best friend back and Naruto was happy to have a family again. Over the next four years Naruto and Alice grew even closer eventually they became Boyfriend and girlfriend sharing each others first kiss. Michael was happy that Alice had finally found someone to make her happy so she wouldn't be alone. When Michael disappeared while experimenting with his dimensional gate. Alice seemed a lot more closed off after that. She wouldn't talk about her feelings and would shut everyone out. Naruto would often hear crying coming from Alices room at night. Naruto never gave up on her and over time she opened up to Naruto and talked to her friends again. Naruto became a Bakugan brawler shortly after Michael disappeared. Alice taught him everything he knew about Bakugan and he became a pretty good battler.

Now we find Naruto in the middle of a battle with his friend konohamaru. Naruto had two Bakugan left and Konohamaru had one.

"Bakugan brawl! , Bakugan stand! , Pyrus Geymon!" Naruto said as he threw his bakugan onto the field.

"RRRRAAAHHHHHHH!" The bakugan roared as it took its real form. Greymon looks like an orange dinosaur with blue stripes along with brown armor on its head and three hornes like a triceratops. Greymons power level is 400

"Bakugan brawl!, Bakugan stand!, Aquos Fear ripper!" Konohamaru says as he throws Aquos fear ripper. Fear rippers power level is 250

"Gate card open character" Naruto says as the card both Bakugan are standing on glows red then a picture of Greymon appears on it surrounded my fire.

" **Pyrus Greymon power level doubled"** The voice on Narutos bakumeter says as Geymons power level is shown going from 400 to 800.

Greymon swings his tail and hits Fear ripper and it turns to ball form and goes back to Konohamaru landing behind him.

They went back to the real world and time went back to normal.  
"OH MAN, I'M NEVER GONNA BEAR YOU NARUTO YOUR TO GOOD!" Konohamaru whined.

"Hey don't sell yourself short Konohamaru you're getting better" Naruto said patting him on the head and smiling a foxy grin.

"I'll beat you next time Naruto just you wait" Konohamaru stated.

"I'll be looking forward to it" Naruto smirked.

Naruto started walking home. He had taken Konohamaru as his puple. He'd been training him for a year and he had become much stronger since then. As Naruto was walking home he wondered what Alice was doing.

" _I wonder what Alice is making for dinner, she always makes the best food when it's her night to cook_?" Naruto thought as he walked in the door. As Naruto walked past Alices door he heard something.

" _I wonder if she's talking to the brawlers, maybe I will finally get to meet them?"_ Naruto thought as he slowly opened the door and looked in.

"And then I let him have it with my secret weapon frame fire, man you should a seen me I was like totally wicked, Then again what would you expect from the greatest Bakugan brawler" A person says on Alices computer.

" _From the way that person talks he must be Dan, the way he talks matches the way Alice describes him" Naruto thought._

"Whatever, I just checked the world rankings and you're sitting at one twenty one" A girl says.

"That's impossible Runo, I gotta check this out for myself, Scrolling up ha one seventeen" Dan says.

"Oh please give me a break you should save your breath until you break into the top ten" The girl now named Runo says treating Dans rank as if it's nothing.

"Yea right your one to talk you're not even ranked" Dan said blowing a raspberry.

"Oh that's real mature" Runo says showing her irritation.

"Dany that is so dreamy, one seventeen that's four whole spots in one day defiantly worth a big smooch from Julie" The girl now named Julie says and kisses the screen.

"Gross, Aw man that hurt, quit slobbering up the screen I'm a battle brawler I'm not your boyfriend" Dan says. While Naruto hears him fall over.

"Wow this is so kindergarten" Runo says annoyed.

"You go Dany" Julie says.

"Dan I suggest you set your sights on Shun he's number one and in a few years you could surpass him" A boy says.

"A few years there has to be a way you could challenge him isn't there" Alice says concerned.

"I bet I could take that jerk, I don't want to brag you know but no one has come close to challenging me, Better look out Shun Because I'm goanna take you down" Dan says.

"Hey Alice you talking to the brawlers?" Naruto asks walking into the room.

"Oh Naruto I didn't notice you there and yes I am, I'm sorry I haven't started on dinner yet I just got a little carried away" Alice says looking down.

"Don't be sad Alice, It's fine" Naruto waves it off.

"Hey Alice who are you talking to and why do you have to make him dinner?" Runo asks annoyed.

"Runo, Dan, Julie, Marucho I would like to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki my boyfriend and I'm making dinner because it's my night to cook" Alice says as Naruto moves to Alices side and wraps his arm around her and Alice kisses him on the cheek.

"WOW AlICE YOU ACUALLY HAVE A BOY FRIEND THAT'S SO COOL!" Julie squeals in happiness for her friend.

"I never knew you had a boyfriend Alice, Why didn't tell me?" Runo says shocked.

"Congratulations Alice I must say this is surprising" Marucho adds.  
"This is totally crazy is he really your boyfriend Alice" Dan says shocked.

"Yep, for about two years and I'm sorry I never told you but you guys just like to talk about your days so much I don't want to interrupt" Alice says happily.

"OH ALICE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Julie sequels again.

"Thank you Julie Naruto is a really great guy" Alice says.

"So Naruto do you play Bakugan?" Dan says.

"Yea I do, I'm a pyrus battler. Naruto says showing one of his pyrus Bakugan.

"Cool me to, What's your ranking" Dan asks.

"Why don't you check?" Naruto says.

"Okay I will, Lets see, WHAT NUMBER 9 THAT'S INSANE HOW DID YOU GET THERE?" Dan asks shocked.

"Thank Alice she taught me everything I know, She knows a lot in that big brain" Naruto says as he pulls Alice closer and Alice rests her head on his shoulder.

"Wow I'd love to battle you some time and test your skills" Dan said.

Yea pyus against pyrus it should be fun but just know I'm the best believe it" Naruto says pointing to himself.

"I have to say Alice Naruto isn't too hard on the eyes he's actually rather cute" Runo says with a slight blush.

"Easy Runo Naruto already has a girlfriend, You don't want to have to fight Alice do you?" Dan says with a smirk.  
"SHUT UP DAN YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Runo yells at Dan as her blush intensifies.

"Don't worry Dan I trust Naruto to be a good boy" Alice says with her own smirk as Naruto has his own blush.

"Well I better get going guys I have to get dinner started" Alice says as she signs off.

 **0 At dinner 0**

"So how was your day Naruto?" Alice said as she set down the plates of food.

"The same as usual, Konohamaru challenged me I beat him and he got stronger than last time" Naruto said.

"You know Naruto I was thinking if we could go on a little vacation for a little while" Alice said as she looked Naruto in the eyes.

"I think that's nice what were you thinking of where to go?" Naruto asked taking a bite of his food. "Alice this is delicious" Naruto told Alice.

"Well thank you It's always nice to hear you complement my cooking" Alice said blushing.

"Well you're the best cook ya know" Naruto said to her.

"Hay Alice I think Kurama has one of your dresses?' Naruto says seeing a little red fox running off with something.

"Hay come hear little guy that's not yours" Alice says chasing after him.

A few minutes later Alice came back to the table.

"He didn't have anything of mine he had his blanket" Alice said as she tried to take a bite if her food but it blew up in her face.  
"HAHAHAHA, That was priceless" Naruto says laughing.

"Naruto sometimes your pranks are too much" Alice says as she wipes the food off her face.

"Come on it was funny and you still love me no matter how much I prank you" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Your right" Alice said with a smirk of her own as she threw some food t6hat hit Naruto that hit him in the face. The young couple shared laughs for the rest of dinner.

 **0 Later that night 0**

"That was fun" Naruto says as he walks into his room but is met with a bright light.

"What is this light?" Naruto says as the light dies down and on his bed is a white and pink Bakugan.

"A Bakugan I wonder which one?" Naruto says as he picks up the Bakugan.

"Hello Naruto it is good to meet you" The Bakugan said in a feminine voice and opens up.

"Wow my Bakugan actually talked" Naruto said surprised.

"Of course I can all bakugan can talk" The Bakugan said.

"That's so cool, can I ask what your name is and why your hear talking to me?" Naruto asks.

"Of course you can my name is Wavern and I am here for your help" Wavern says.

"Wait I don't understand why do you need my help?" Naruto says confused.

"It's because you have a pure heart and fight for those who cannot defend themselves, You see my world is in danger of destruction and only you and your friends can save it from the one who wants ro destroy it" Wavern says.

"Hold on explain this again I don't understand" Naruto said still confused.

Wavern sighed. " Very well I will explain, I and all the Bakugan come from a world called Vastroia it used to be only one world, Vestroia used to have one core but then it split into two the silent core comprised of negative energy and the infinity core comprised of positive energy, The splitting if the cores spite vastroia into six worlds of the attributes you know, Pyrus fire, Subterra earth, Haos light, Darkus Darkness, Aquos water, and Ventus Wind" Wavern tells naruto.

"So what is your attribute wavern?" Naruto asked wavern.

"I don't have an attribute, I am one of the bakugan that is born without an attribute, We don't have much power and forced to live between worlds" Wavern says sadly.

"That's sad no one should have to live like that" Naruto said.

That is exactly what my brother Naga thought he was sick of living without power and was willing to do whatever it takes to get it, So he sought the help of a human named Michael" wavern said.

" _Michael?, Does Alices grandfather have something to do with this but how?"_ Naruto thought.

"Micheal gave my brother Naga the means to gain power, He want to the cores and tries to absorb them but the power was to much and he became trapped inside the silent core, The force of that pushed the infinity core out and became trapped inside me, I was thrown out of Vastroia and into the human world where I saw you, I saw how pure hearted you were and how much you care for the Bakugan, Even though you only thought it was a game you were different from other humans" Wavern told Naruto.

"Yea I always thought there was something else to it" Naruto says.

"You are right the Bakugan are living breathing creatures not just toys in a game and I can see you already have a loyal partner you can come out of hiding now Greymon" Wavern said.

Greymon jumped onto Narutos shoulder and opened up.

"Finally I have been waiting to finally talk to you Naruto but I didn't think the time was right" Greymon says.

"Whow Greymon you can talk two this is awesome" Naruto said.

"Naruto I want to work with you and help you on your journey to become the best battler and in returne you help me save Vastroia, I will become your guardian Bakugan" Wavern says as she jumps on Narutos shoulder.

"Guardian Bakugan?, Well if this is goanna help me be the best then okay and I would dxo anything to help the bakugan now that I know the truth" Naruto says with a foxy grin.

"Good to hear it Naruto now if we could keep this between us for now that would be best" Wavern said.

"Okay but I want to show you to Alice because this is awesome ya know" Naruto says leaving his room.

As Naruto pushed open Alices door he was met with an embarrassing sight Alice was changing for bed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!, NARUTO GET OUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alice screames with a blush on her face.

"Alice I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll just leave and wait" Naruto says as he leaves the room with his own blush.

A few minutes later Alice came out of the room in her pajamas.

"So Naruto what did you want?" Alice says curios.

"This say hello to Wavern" Naruto says showing Wavern.

"Hello Alice it is a pleasure to meet you" Wavern says politely.

"Wow a talking Bakugan This is amazing and it is nice to meet you wavern" Alice says happily.

"I can see why Naruto is so smitten with you you are truly a nice young lady" Wavern says.

"Wavern" Naruto says as his blush returns full force.

"Come now Naruto can't I have a little fun?" Wavern says teasingly.

Naruto just sighs as Alice laughs.

 **0 Next day 0**

"Dan you're there" Marucho says.

Hey guys your not goanna believe this but I was brawling with this dude named Shuji when I thought I heard my Bakugan talk" Dan said.

"No way you too?" Runo said.

"What you mean Runo, You sayin someone else heard them too?" Dan asks curiously.

"You should log on to the Bakugan site It's what everyone's talking about Dan" Julie says.

The screen was suddenly filled with prople saying they heard their Bakugan talk.

" _It did talk, Maybe the Bakugan world has more to it then we thought?"_ Dan thinks.

"And that's not the only thing my Bakugan talked too" Naruto says sitting beside Alice.

"What you heard it too?" Dan asks

"Yea meet Pyrus Greymon" Naruto says showing Greymon who opens up.

"It is nice to meet you all" Greymon says.

"No way that is so cool" Rumo says .

"Truly amazing Naruto" Marucho says.

"That is awesome" Julie says.

"Wow I guess it is true" Dan says.

 **0 Later that night 0**

Naruto lay awake in bed thinking. Histwo Bakugan Greymon and Wavern on the window sill.

" _Wavern needs my help, The Bakugan need my help, I hope I can live up to their expectations"_ Naruto thought.

"I better get some sleep I have a long Day tomorrow" Naruto said as he went to sleep.

To be continued.

 **AN: So this completes chapter one how did you like it Wavern is Narutos guardian Bakugan. This chapter might not have had much action but there is plenty of that to come.**

 **In the next chapter we get to see Wavern use her healing powers on Shuns Mother so look forward to that. Shuns Grandfather wont control him forever Naruto won't allow it.**

 **Now I won't be updating these stories regularly because I wasn't to enjoy my summer but I won't leave you waiting for long. I have another story being written and It's a Ranma and Dragon ball z crossover. Legendary super sayien Ranma look forward to seeing that. After getting the first chapter put up I will update my other stories.**

 **Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

 **See you next time and no bad comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Well I guess it's time to start the next chapter.**

 **Watch the show and think of what music goes with the situation to make it seem more intence.**

 **0**

 **My whole world changed one day when all these randome cards started raining down everywhere. At first they seemed harmless enough so a bunch of us kids invented a cool new game. That's when we learned those cards weren't so harmless after all they were packed with incredible powers from another world. My name is Dan and together with my Friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, not to mention mister hot shot himself Shun, Alice and our newest member Naruto we are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Bakugan one goal two worlds.**

 **0 In Moscow Alice and Narutos home 0**

"Hey you guys how's it going?" Dan asks as he logs in.

"FINALLY" Runo shouts as her face appears on the screen and Dan falls over screaming.

"I HOPE YOU REALIZE IT'S YOUR FAULT I LOST A BAKUGAN BATTLE TODAY" Runo continued to shout at Dan.

"Oh come on Runo give me a break would ya. What are ya talkin about?" Dan said getting up off the floor.

"This creep Masqerade came along and totally clobbered me" Runo said still mad.

"He's been winning battles all over the world" Marucho added.

"Not to mention every chatroom I checked is full of kids talking about Masqerade" Alice said.

"So what's his deal?" Dan asked.

He's won every single battle he's been in and kids everywhere are losing their Bakugans like crazy, This is serious" Julie responds.

"Just last week my friend Kiba told me this guy named Masqerade battled him and he lost his Bakugan" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Wow" Dan said.

"So Runo did he get yours?" Dan asked.

"Ahhu my precious Terror claw is gone for good" Runo said sadly.

"I'm sorry Runo, No one deserves to lose their Bakugan" Naruto says trying to comfort his friend.

"Thanks Naruto I still feel bad though" Runo says still sad.

"We have to do something Dan" Marucho says.

"Don't worry guys you can count on me, If that dorkuss comes anywhere neer me looking for a battle I'll win everyone's Bakugan back, Including your terrorclaw Runo, That masked moron's going down" Dan says.

"Awosome" Runo says.

"Oh Dan I wish I could just hug you" Julie says.

"You go get him Dan and if I run into him I'll clobber him for you" Naruto says with a foxy grin.

"Good to hear Naruto because I don't care how good this Masqerade guy is I'll put my own Bakugan on the line and show him" Dan says standing up.

Everyone had shocked faces. "But what if you lose too?" Julie says shocked.

"But I-I won't" Dan says.

"Do you know what he's ranked at?" Runo asks.

"The latest update on the web puts him bang – on at number one, The only one of us close to him is Naruto who seems to have moved up to number 7 out of nowhere, How did you do that?" Marucho asks.

"I met up with some friends and battled them all one at a time and won" Naruto said.

"You have got to be kidding" Dan says shocked.

"That's impossible that Masqerade is at number one, The best Bakugan battle brawler in the world should be Shun. Something is weird here" Dan says.

"I have got to fix it. No matter the danger, no matter the risk, no matter the enemy, I will march to battle with my head held high and return victorious. This is my quest to fallow that star- ("Uh Dan" Alice asked). Now what" Dan said.

"One question. How are you going to challenge Masqerade if you don't know where he is?" Alice asked.

"Right, Yea well that is a good question" Dan said realizing he has to find Masqerade first.

 **0 That night in narutos room 0**

Naruto was sitting on his bed thinking. Masqerade was taking the bakugan of everyone he faced. Naruto was cut out of his thoughts when Wavern speaks.

"Naruto are you alright?" Wavern says from the windowsill with Greymon.

"I'm fine Wavern just thinking" Naruto says looking at the ceiling.

"I know something is bothering you Naruto tell us we will listen" Wavern says.

"Yes we are your partners you can tell us anything" Greymon says.

"Okay. Theres this creep named Masqerade and he's taking peoples Bakugan. I think he's trying to eliminate the competition you know" Naruto says.

"Interesting how skilled is he Naruto?" Wavern askes.

"He's ranked number one in the world" Naruto says.

"What number one isn't that where your friend Shun should be?" Greymon asked.

"Yea at least that's how it's supposed to be but now Dan wants to risk his own Bakugan to take Masqerade down it's very reckless in my opinion" Naruto says.

"Yea your usually the reckless one charging in without thinking" Greymon said.

"Yea, HEY I DO NOT… Okay made I do but it's different now lives are at stake the lives of the Bakugan. And I will do what ever I can to protect them" Naruto said looking at Wavern and Greymon.

"That is exactly why I picked you Naruto Because you want to help" Wavern said.  
"Yea well I better get some sleep good night" Naruto says falling asleep unknown to him he will soon battle the one Dan wanted to fight.

 **0 Next night 0**

"So you started training again. Oh that's great Dan" Runo said.  
"Yea shure but Drago kept massing with my head so it was hard to focus on what I was doing" Dan complained.

"You two shouldn't fight you should work together see real friends are there to help each other out when they need it" Julie said.

Yea if Greymon and I didn't work together I wouldn't be as good as I am. Trust is important" Naruto said.

"Yea I know that's why I'm scrbbin Drago down. He was lookin king of grundgy" Dan said.

"Yea right there" Drago said relaxing.

"You and Naruto are so lucky Dan. I've suched the wad and you two are the only ones with a talking Bakugan" Runo said.

"Ba it's not luck it was meant to be. It was destiny that brought the two of us together" Dan said.

"If I could make just one wish it would be that I find a Bakugan ball just like Darago" Runo said happily.

"Then I'd face off against Masqerade and find out who the creep is hiding behind that mask" Runo said determined.

"I think that's great Runo everyone should have a talking Bakugan ya know. Right Greymon?" Naruto asks.

"Right everyone should form powerful bonds with their Bakugan like that" Greymon replies.

"Thank you Naruto"Runo says triumphantly.

"Have you guys heard any news about him?" Dan asks.

"No nothing, After he battled you no ones seen or heard a thing from him again" Julie said.

"That figures, My crazy skills with the Bakugan cards must of spooked him so he went into hiding" Dan says smugly.

"I wouldn't be so shure about that after all he did beat you so why would he have to hide?" Runo questioned.

"Runo he did not beat me the battle field disappeared and then the battle was over don't you remember, That means it was a draw nobody won" Dan argued.

"Yes it was a draw" Marucho said sighning in.

"Thanks Marucho" Dan says.

"I've been meaning to ask about that Marucho how can a Bakugan battle end in a draw?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto from what I observed the cards used during the battle had no effect on the final total halosecter points of either player" Marucho said.

"If I may speculate perhaps Drago was going to use going to use an attack that was more powerful then the cards you had. Then the overwhelming power emanating from Drago made the battle field unstable and caused it to vanish. So with the battle field gone the battle could most defiantly be called a draw" Marucho finished.  
"It self destructed?" Alice asked.

"But how is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"Uh did I miss something here?" Julie asked.

But it's impossible to use an attack that's stronger than your ability card" Runo argues.

"Hold on you mean Drago has power over the ability cards I have?" Dan asks.

"It would seem so Dan" Naruto says.

Maybe we should leave you two alone for a little while it looks like you have a lot to talk about. But don't worry while your busy gabbing with each other I'll go settle the score with Masqerade" Runo said determined.

"Hey you best step off Runo I'm the one who's fighting Masqerade next" Dan argued.

"You're not the boss of me I can battle whoever and whenever I want to" Runo argued back.

"Ha" Dan said.

"Chill out your battle is with Masqerade not each other" Julie says.

"Tell that to mister my way or the high way" Runo says.

"Relax guys you will probably both get to fight Masqerade again and basides I still haven't gotten my shot at him" Naruto says.

"But Naruto you could lose your Bakugan" Alice said worried.

"Relax Alice I can do it" Naruto says back.  
"Naruto is right Alice out of all of us Naruto has the best chance of beating Masqerade as he is much higher in the rankings" Marucho says.

"WHAT!" Dan and Runo say at the same time.

"Think about it guys Naruto is at a much higher level than us" Marucho says to them.

"Well I still say I want to beat him" Dan says.

"Same here" runo says.

 **0 Next night 0**

"Oh so your friends again that's really great" Julie said.

"Yea every things been aces since Drago started seeing things my way. Althow I don't know what made him change, something I said maybe?" Dan said confused.

"Well you do have a way with words ya know" Julie said dreamily.

"Good for you Dan" Alice said.

"Yea great job" Naruto added.

"If I might speculate-" Marucho said but was cut off by Runo.

"HEY LISTEN UP EVERYBODY I GOT BIG NEWS BIG NEWS" Runo shouted.

"Oh what's so important Rumo tell us" Marucho said.

"Tada look I got myself a talking Bakugan. My wish came true" Runo said happily.

"OH" Everyone said shocked.

"Uh ah yes that appears to be-" Marucho says but was cut off by Runo again.

"Tigrerra" Runo said happily.

"It's attribute is light it's a haos Tigrerra" Alice said.

"Really impressive Rumo" Naruto said.

"OH I am so exited this is the best thing that has ever happened to me" Rumo said excitedly.

"Chill out for a sec let's hear what it sounds like. Hey I'm Dan Hi" Dan said to Tigrerra.

"Greetings human" Tigrerra said.

Everyone smiled.

"Ah she's all mine" Runo said cuddling Tigrerra to her face.

"Hahahahaha now you know how me and Naruto feel. Looks like our littke team of Bakugan battle brawlers is getting stronger every day" Dan said.

"You know it" Runo said.

"I do concur we are a force to be reckoned with" Marucho said.

Yea and we all know what the first order of business is don't we It's time someone took Masqerade and his tacky costume to the cleaners and that someone is me" Dan said with his fist clenched.

"Or me depending on who get's to him first" Runo said.

"And I still haven't gotten my shot at him" Naruto said.

"Hey Tigreera I want you to meet Greymon" Naruto shows Greymon.

Hello Tigreera it's good to see you again" Greymon said.

"Likewise Greymon" Tigreera said.

"Greymon you know Tigreera?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we met a few times" Greymon said.

"Wow" Was everyone's reply.

 **0 Another night 0**

"You're kidding you threw Drago into the river?" Marucho asked shocked.

Dan just huffed and looked away.

"Well that would explain why you're in such a grouchy mood today" Julie said.

"What are you talking about I'm not grouchy. I'm glad I got rid of that know it all" Dan asked.

"But seriously Dan don't you think you should go back and try to find Drago?" Alice asked.

"He's probably feeling lost and afraid at the bottom of the river" Alice continued.

"Lost and afraid?" Dan said.

"You should listen to Alice Dan and you shouldn't have done that to Drago I know I would feel awful if I did that to Greymon" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"I guess you don't realize what you have until it's gone. Personally speaking though my Bakugan Tigreera and me are as close as close can possibly be ya know" Runo says cuddling Tigreera.

"Who cares about him anyway? I know II don't" Dan said going to bed.

"Don't say that" Alice said.

"Dan you and Drago are partners you can't just leave him" Naruto says.

"Dan come back" Marucho says but Dan just huffa again and keeps his back turned.

 **0 The next day with Konohamaru 0**

"Man I'm never goanna bear Naruto" Konohamaru says angrily.

"But would you like to" Konohamaru turns around to see Masqerade.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Konohamaru says.

"I am Masqerade" The person says.

"What do you want?" Konohamaru says.

"I want to help you" Masqerade says

"I can grant you any wish with this card all you have to do is use it" Masqerade says showing Konohamaru the doom card.

Somewhere else Naruto was outside thinking.

"Naruto are you okay?" Greymon asks.

"Yea I'm fine. I was just thinking about what Dan did" Naruto would have continued but was interrupted.

"HEY NARUTO BATTLE ME!" Konohamaru shouted.

"Not now konohamaru. WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto says as he sees the face konohamaru gives him. A mix of determination and hate.

"I'm here to battle you Naruto and I'm going to beat you" Konohamaru says showing the doom card.

" _That's the doom card. It looks exactly how Dan described it"_ Naruto thought.

"I don't know why you're with Masqerade Konohamaru but I'm not letting him take you" Naryto says taking out a card.

"BAKUGAN FIELD OPAN!" Both Naruto and Konohamaru shout as time stops and they enter the field.

"Gate card set" They both say as they throw their gate cards.

"Doom card set now" Konohamaru says throwing down the doom card.

"Lets end this quick Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand" Naruto said as he threw his Bakugan onto the field and his Pyrus Faloneer stood and took it's real form.

" **Falconeer power level 280 Gs"** Narutos Bakumeater says.

"Ha that's nothing Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand" Konohamaru said as he threw his Bkaugan on the field and his Aquos Fear ripper stood and took it's real form.

" **Fear ripper power level 300 Gs"** Narutos Bakumeter says as he checks the power.

Gate card set Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand Naruto says as he throws down another gate card down and another Bakugan. His Pyrus Juggernoid took its real form on Rear rippers card.

" **Juggernoid power level 270 Gs"** Narutos Bakumeter says.

"Ability activate rapid spin" Naruto said as Juggernoid begun to spin around and charge at Fear ripper.

"Gate card open doom companion" Konohamaru said as Juggernoid hit fear ripper and they are both sucked into the Doom dimension.

"What was that?" Naruto asked shocked.

"The doom companion card allows someone to send both Bakugan to the doom dimension" Greymon said.

"that's mest up Konohamaru why would you do that?" Naruto asked

"I will do anything to beat you Naruto" Konohamaru said.

" _Now if I can take out Greymon masquerade will make me his apprentice"_ Konohamaru thought.

"Now Bakugan brawl ,bakugan stand" Konohamaru said as he threw his bakugan onto Falconeers card.

Aquos terror claw became it's real form and was ready to face off against konohamaru.

"Gate cart open quartet battle" Naruto said as gewymon and and Konohamarus Robotallion anto the field.

"What are you doing?" Konohamaru asked.

"I have no intention to lose another Bakugan in a pointless battle I will show you that you have so much more to learn and why I am as good as I am. Ready Greymon?" Naruto asks.

"Yes let's finish this" Greymon said.

"I won't let you lose yourself Konohamaru ability activate nova flame" Naruto said as greymon charged a large fire ball and took out terror claw and Robotallion.

The battle ended and time went back to normal.

"I can't believe I lost again and I can't believe I wanted to work for that creep. I'm sorry Naruto I don't deserve you as a teacher any more. You're the best Bakugan player and I forgot that because I wanted power" Konohamaru said sadly but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine you were confused by Masqerade. You can still become strong just don't lose yourself okay" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Konohamaru just laughed and was joined by Naruto.

"Very interesting" Masqerade said behind a tree.

 **0 That night 0**

"Man I'm telling you Drago is the best" Dan said to everyone.

"Yea yea we get it already" Naruto, Alice, Runo, Marucho, and Julie say.

"Hay I mean it I mean I'm ranked one sixtieth now thanks to him. He's the best Bakugan a guy could have" Dan says as he kisses Drago.

"Ug, Stop it" Drago says.

"You shoulda seen him. It was awesome" Dan said.

"Look we are all very happy to hear that you and Drago are a team again but" Marucho says.

"DAAAAAAAN! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA STOP TELLING US ABOUT IT?" All live friends whine at Dan.

"Who's my best buddy? Aw yea" Dan says cuddling Drago.

"Denial please stop this Denial this is not funny any longer I do have reputation to up hold and all your human friends are observing this. I'm I'm developing a rash. DENIAL!" Drago yells in frustration.

 **0 later that night In Narutos room 0**

Naruto was sitting in awake because he was to busy thinking about what almost happened to Konohamaru and what could be happening to other Bakugan players.

"Naruto" Alice asked from the door in her pajamas.

"Oh Alice I didn't notice you were there" Naruto said looking at Alice and seeing the soncerened look on her face.

"You're still thinking about Konohamaru aren't you?" Alice asked sitting on the side of his bed.

"Yea I am. I just don't know what to do. What if this is happening to other players around the world and we can't stop it ya know?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. What I do know is that we'll find a way" Alice told Naruto.

"But how can you be sure?" Naruto asks.

"Because Naruto you can do anything and don't worry we have our friends to help we will be visiting soon because I already have our plane tickets" Alice said kissing his cheek. She then got into the bed With Naruto and sniggled up to him quickly falling asleep.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around Alice and pulled her close and fell asleep.

Wavern was on the windowsill. "Naga what are you planning?" Wavern said.

 **0 Some time later 0**

"Come on you guys spill" Julie said on a big screen. Naruto and Alice were talking to Julie and Dan Marucho and Runo were in Maruchos house.

"I believe now is the right time for me to explain about the universe I come from" Drago said.

"You mean Vastroia right?" Dan said.

"The place where all Bakugan come from" Runo added.

"That is correct" Drago said.

"Vastroia is a vast demention comprised of six attribute worlds. You humans would know them better as fire, earth, light, the dark side, water and wind. In the very center of our universe there are two opposing cores. Infinity the source of all positive energy and the silent core the source of all negatve energy. These two opposing forces maintain the equilibrium of our dimention. But there was one rouge Bakugan who in his lust for control sceamed to cease all the power for him self. This had never happened in our universe before. His name was Naga and his mission was to penetrate the core and cease the power but this had never been done before. Somehow however he didn't succeed and he released all the negative energy. It has affected us and now it has spilled into your world" Drago said.

"And everyone didn't live happily ever after. Hey that's it bye-bye" Preyas said.

Everyone except Naruto gasped because Wavern told him this before. But he kept quiet and just listened.

"Oh man this is all starting to make sense now. All those cards must have fallen through some kind of wormwhole or something into our world and the crazy thing is everyone who found them just though they were some kind of game. Boy were we ever rong" Dan said as it shows everyone finding Bakugan cards.

"No kidding you think I came here for my health. Before Naga screwed everything up I was just a cute peace loving Bakugan" Preyas says as he has a flash back to him fighting a Gargonoid. Preyas defeats the Gargonoid and is hit by a Juggernoid. "Well the next thing I know I wake up in your world. My past was a foggy memory. I only knew I needed to find myself find the cute cuddly Prayas I remember deep down inside of me a Bakugan who loves long walkes on the beach a warm fire a good" Preyas would continue but was vut off by marucho.

"Jee Preyas that's almost interesting but you mind not interrupting again?" Marucho asked.

"Sorry Drago and go and finish your story" Dan asked.

"After Naga had disrupted our world and before the Bakugan started entering into yours. There was one human who crossed over into Vestroia" Drago says as everyone gasps. A human crossed over you're serious?" Dan asked.

Yes and he was the one who showed Naga how to enter the center of the world he opened the portal" Drago said.

That was the last I saw of Naga. Vestroia fell into a world of sheer negative power overwhelming the minds and wills of the Bakugan who lived there. The Violence escalated and it seemed there would be no end to it. That is when I decided to enter your realm and put an end to this insanity. When I crossed over you were in the middle of one of your games. That's the first you saw of me Dan" Drago explained.

"Yea I remember the vision I had a while ago. It seemed so real" Dan said.

Oh wow so how long have you been hear Tigrerra?" Runo asked Tigrerra.

"Just after Drago left Vestroia I fallowed. I realized my world was about to collapse upon its self and our only hope to save it was to come to your world. Just before I left I saw the infinity core leaving Vestroia to enter your realm forever" Tigrerra said.

"Naga must have summoned it here now our mission is to return the two cores othrerwhise Vestroia is doomed" Drago says.

"For real?" Runo saked.

"Wavern" Naruto said.

What was that Naruto. It sounded like you said Wavern?" Marucho asked.

"Oh it's nothing just thinking of how to find the Infinity core ya know" Naruto says scratching the back of his head.

We must find the human who corrupted Nagas mind" Drago says.

"Do you know who it is?" Naruto asked hoping it wasn't who he thinks it is.

"If I remember correctly It's Michael" Drago says and everyone gasps except Naruto.

"Michael who?" Naruto asks.

"Huh hold on a sec you guys. Where did I put it I just saw it here. Okay you are not goanna believe this. Check this out" Julie says.

"Yea I hate tom break it to you but that's just your seventh grade science book" Runo said.

"For your information Runo I'm not as stupid as you look" Julie said making Naruto almost burst out laughing.

"AHHHHHH! I'm not stupid" Runo said angrily.

"Runo calm down I think Julie is telling us who Michael is" Naruto says.

"Thank you Naruto. Is this the dude?" Julie says showing a picture of Alices grandfather getting a gasp from Alice.

"YES! That's him that's him" Drago says.

"That's dr. Michael Gehabich the multi gazillionair scientist. Last I heard he went missing a couple of years ago" Marucho says.

"Guys a total geek" dan says trying not to laugh.

Alice still has a shocked face witch Naruto notices and puts his arm around her to confort her.

"So what do you know about this guy?" Runo asks.

"He needs a total makeover and quick before" Preyas says and is grabbed by Marucho.

"Would you zip it? You're not helping the situation with your lame jokes Preyas okay" Marucho says.

I know this is going to sound kind of weird but do you guys think it's possible that when this Dr. Michael went missing he really crossed over to Vestroia?" Marucho asked.

"It's possible but lets not leave anything out" Naruto says.

"I agree with Naruto it all sounds too farfetched to me" Dan says.

"Wait a sec you think theres a connection between Masquerade and this like doctor guy?" Runo asks.

Alice closes her eyes and leans on Naruto who still had his arm around her.

 **0 In some dark basement 0**

This is Hal G. How is my little plan coming along Masquerade?" A face comes out of the wall and asks.

Well let's just say you have nothing to worry about Hal G" Masquerade says chuckling evilly.

"The more we battle the more our Bakugans evolve and soon the infinity core will be ours" Masquerade says laughing evilly.

 **0 In Alice and Narutos home 0**

"After all these years" Alice says as she looks at a picture of her and Naruto with Michael holding them both close.

"No grandfather Michael you and Vestroia. It can't be" Alice says worried and sighs.

"Alice" naruto says coming in Wavern and Greymon on his shoulder.

"Naruto how long have you been standing there?" Alice says turning to her boyfriend.

"Long enough to know that you are thinking about the situation with Michael" Naruto says taking Alice into a comforting embrace as she began to cry on his chest. Naruto rubbed her back to confort her.

"I don't know what to do Naruto. Sniff. Grandfather might be out there helping Naga and I don't know why" Alice says as she continued to cry.

"Don't worry Alice we'll figure it out" Naruto says as he tilts Alices head up and gives her a kiss on the lips that she returnes.

"I'm so lucky to have you" Alice says as she smiles and rests her head on his chest.

"Come on we need to get some rest were heading out to see everyone tomorrow and I think it's time to introduce Wavern" Naruto said as Alice nods and they go to bed.

 **AN:**

 **Chapter 2 is finally done and sorry about no Wavern healing stuff and Shuns mother but I didn't realize how long the chapter was getting but we will see that next time along with Wavern being revealed to everyone.**

 **See you next time leave your ideas in the comments and nothing bad.**


	3. Chapter - 3

**Naruto the Bakugan Battle Brawler.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I know this is goanna sound weird but one day my whole world changed. You see cards started dropping from the sky coming down like rain. At first we didn't know where they were all coming from or who sent them. We only knew they were more than just ordinary playing cards. And it was happening all around the world. In the North. In the South. They landed everywhere. Together with my new online friends from around the world we invented a wicked new game we call Bakugan. That's when the power of the cards was revealed. Each one held its own battling beast which came to life when you threw it down. The battles were intense and if you chose the wrong card we lost it and the beast inside. But that's only half the story. Another even bigger battle was taking place in a parallel ] universe called Vestroia. My name is Dan and together with my friends Runo, Marucho, Juile, Mr hot shot himself shun, Alice and our newest member Naruto we are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

 **0 outside Airport 0**

There were three people standing outside the airport. Two were boys and one was a girl. One of the boys wore yellow pants with a green coat tied around his waist, he wore a blue tank top and glasses, and he has bushy black hair. The other boy was wearing grey pants with a belt, an orange tank top and a brown vest with a furry color. He has spiky black hair. The girl was wearing a purple skirt a white belt and a sleeveless purple shirt. She has long blond hair.

The two boys were talking about Bakugan.

"You know what's really cool is when you use the ability cards to block a move" The boy with spiky hair said.  
"Sure but what I'm really stoked about is using the ability cards in a combination attack" The other boy said.

"Good idea. Mui come here. We'll show you a few new Bakugan Battle tricks" The spiky haired boy said to the girl.

"Yeah check it out there really cool" The other boy said.

The girl now known as Mui wasn't listening.

She turned to them and said. "Sorry I wasn't listening guys. It wasn't important was it?"

The two boys looked at each other then back to Mui and smiled.  
"It's okay. We know you're thinking about your little brother, Say something" The spiky haired boy said.

"Um yeah. You're waiting out here every day waiting for him to show up" The bushy haired boy said.

"I know" Mui said. She then turned and looked away.

(Flashback)

A little boy was being lead away.

"See you latter" The boy said.

(Flashback end)  
"I'll be waiting for you here" Mui said.

"Waiting won't bring you anything. You need to make things happen" A voice said and the three turned to see Masquerade.

"I can grant you any wish with these. All you have to do is use them" Masquerade said and showed them two doom cards.

The three just looked at each other.

 **(Inside Airport)**

Marucho and Runo were running to catch up with some people. Who were these people? Naruto and Alice.  
"Hey Alice" Runo called out to Alice.

"Naruto" Marucho called out to Naruto.

Alice and Naruto looked back to see their friends and smiled and laughed.

 **0**

"Alice you guys must be beat after that long flight?" Runo said to Alice.

"Not really we slept on the plane all the way from Moscow so it didn't feel like it took that long" Alice responded.

"Had you made prior arrangements with me I could have gotten a seat on out private plane. I believe that your journey would have taken half as long" Marucho said.

Preyas jumped onto the bench where they were sitting and opened up.

"So you're Alice huh? Wow you sure are pretty" Preyas said.

"Why thanks so are you Preyas" Alice said.

"Milady you are truly a sight to behold" Tigrerra said.

"Ah come on give the poor girl a break you guys. Besides she's already taken" Runo said.

"That's right. I never imagined I would have competition from Bakugan. But I guess Alice can catch the eyes of anybody" Naruto said making Alice blush.

"Oh that's right I brought you both something from back home" Alice said going into her suitcase.

"For us you shouldn't have" Tigrerra said.

"Oh yes she should have I like presents" Preyas said.

Alice then held up what looked like a USB.

"Huh" Both Bakugan said.

"What's that?" Preyas asked.

"Here's some fresh battle simulations. They're set up to match your attributes. You can use them next time you do battle" Alice said.

"Yeah great" Preyas said.

"Lucky you see Alice is the brains of the Bakugan battle brawlers. She knows more about the game than any of us" Marucho said.  
"She doesn't battle but if you ever want to know anything about the game she's the one to go to for the info" Runo informed them.

"You don't say" The Bakugan said sarcastically.  
"Yep, Alice knows the most about the game. She taught me everything I know" Naruto said putting a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"You should consider yourself lucky Alice is a great help in battle" Greymon says.

"Uh hey is Dan around here?" Alice asked looked around.

"Did he get lost?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Runo said embarrassed.

"Darn, I was really looking forward to battling him" Naruto pouted.

Alice giggled at her boyfriend.

 **(With Dan)**

"Ah this bites, where did they go?" Dan asked.

"How could they get lost in an airport?" Dan asked.

"You should know all about that Dan. Haven't you noticed we've been walking in circles?" Drago asked Dan.

"Hey I just went to the rest room and forgot which direction we were walking in" Dan said back.

"That sounds like lost to me" Drago said.

"Technically yes, forget it" Dan said.

 **(With Naruto, Alice, Runo and Marucho)**

"We all came here together but I guess Dan must have wandered off somewhere" Runo said.

"Dan will never change will he?" Alice said amused.

"Hey Alice if you don't mind me asking what made you decide to pay us a visit here so suddenly are you here on important business?" Marucho asked.

"No Marucho I just felt like seeing you all in person. I wanted Naruto to see you to. Runo thanks for letting us stay with you" Alice said.

"No problem, you know you're welcome at my house anytime Alice. Sorry Naruto but we don't have any extra beds so you will either have to sleep on the floor or the couch" Runo said.

"That's fine but I'm surprised you let me stay too" Naruto responded.

"Well we love company and I wouldn't want to separate you too" Runo said.

"My Mom and Dad were totally stoked to hear you were coming for a visit. My Mom even made a big vat a tuna surprise just for you two" Runo told them.

"Yeah you're lucky Alice that's the one thing Runo's mom knows how to make. You'll be eating Tuna for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Desert to if you're really lucky" Marucho said.

"I don't eat it myself so I'm sure there will be lots left over to take home with you. I guess I'll have to eat pizza again. Total bummer" Runo said.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself you're lucky" Marucho said suspiciously.

"Yeah I know. Hey want a couple of slices?" Runo asked.

" _For the sake of your world and mine we must find the human who corrupted Naga's mind. I remember his name. His name is Michael_ " Alice remembered what Dragon said.

" _These visions I keep having what do they mean and what does grandfather Michael have to do with is all. Is he somehow connected to Masquerade and the potential destruction of Vestroia the home world of the Bakugan. It doesn't make any sense. I can tell my friends about this but what would they think of me?_ " Alice thought.

"Hey you?" A voice said.

The four turned to see the three we saw before.

"You're Dan Kuso's buddies right?" The bushy haired boy said.

"That's right who are you?" Alice asked.

The two boys held up doom cards.

Alice, Runo, Marucho and Naruto were shocked.

"They were sent by Masquerade" Runo said still shocked.

 **0**

Dan comes around a corner and sighs. "This is the place"

"But where are your friends?" Drago asks.

Dan comes out and looks around. "What? I am lost" He says to himself.

 **0**

Runo do you really think we can beat these two? Maybe we should go find Dan before we start the battle?" Marucho asks nervous.

"No way we don't need Dan here. Look I know we can beat these two. Besides we've got Alice and Naruto to help us" Runo said confidently.

"But" Alice said.

"There's two of us and two of them" Runo said still confident.

"Hey Marucho do you mind if I take this one?" Naruto asked stepping up.

"But Naruto" Marucho said but Naruto cut him off.

"I have been wanting to battle ever since I stepped off the plane and this if the perfect opportunity" Naruto said.

"I think it's a good idea. I want to see what Naruto can do" Runo said.

"So were good to go. Let's get it on" Runo said putting her launcher on.

"Takashi did you hear that?" The bushy haired boy said.  
"Yeah this ought to be fun. Finally we found some decent competition" The boy now named Takashi said.

"Hey guys are sure about this?" Mui asked.

"You don't want us to battle?" Takashi said.

"Mui if we beat them you get to see your brother" The bushy haired boy said.

Mui just looked down thinking.

"That girl must be planning their strategy for them" Marucho said.

"Hey quite yapping and lets brawl" Runo said taking out a card.

"Field open" The four of them shouted and their cards started to glow.

As the field opened the two boys grabbed Mui's hands while Naruto grabbed Alice's and Runo grabbled Marucho's.  
"Doom card set" The two boys said throwing down the doom cards.

"Gate card set" The four yelled throwing down their gate cards two glowing red one glowing yellow and the other glowing purple.

"I wonder what attack we should ues first" Alice said thinking.

"Okay let's try this. Bakugan brawl. Robotallion stand" Naruto yelled as his Pyrus Robotallion became its true form.

 **(I am only really going to describe they look of a person's main Bakugan mostly you can look up what the others look like)**

" Pyrus Robotallion. I'll try this Bakugan Brawl. Darkus Robotallion stand" The bushy haired boy said as he threw his Robotallion and it became its true form.

Both Robotallion are at 310g.

"A Robotallion" Marucho said.  
"Uh oh you know what that means" Preyas said.  
 **"Calculating Darkus Robotaillion power level 620g"** The voice on the Bakupod says.

"And now the ability card. This will give my Robotallion the abilities of both Darkus and Pyrus" The bushy haired boy said.

" **Bonus power level of two zero zero Gs added"** The voice on the Bakupod said.

"Darkus Robotallion's power level just spiked majorly" Runo.  
"The combination of Darkus and Haos is a powerful force indeed" Tigrerra said.

The Darkus Robotalion was coated in a purple glow and punched the Pyrus Robotaillion and sent it flying in to the doom dimension portal that opened.

"No my Robotallion" Naruto said as he watched what happened.

"Poor Bakugan" Mui said shocked at what just happened.

The portal closes and Darkus Robotallion becomes a ball again.

"I can't believe that happened. I was so excited to battle I didn't think about the possibility of losing my Bakugan. And now I lost my Robotallion" Naruto said looking down in shame.

"Don't get upset about it Naruto everyone makes Mistakes" Marucho said trying to cheer him up.

"Marucho is right and you will learn from this battle" Alice said giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up.

"You're goanna pay for this Bakugan brawl. Saurus stand" Runo said angry.

The Haos saurus became its true form.

"I know this will shut them down. Gate card set" Takashi said.

The gate card took the spot where the last one was from the last battle.  
"Bakugan Brawl. Pyrus serpinoid stand" Takashi said as he threw his Bakugan to the card.

"Serpinoid became its true form.

" **Calculating power levels"** The voice on the Bakupod said.

"He's going with a Pyrus Serpinoid and his power levels 320" Runo said.

"I think I know what to do" Naruto said.

"Wait. Don't be so eager to rush into Battle. Look what you're up against" Alice says.

"What do you mean?" Runo asks"

"They've activated a diagonal relationship between Pyrus and Darkus. Don't just focus on their ability cards be more with the gate cards they use as well. Do you understand" Alice explains.

"Brains as well as beauty. Now that's some good advice Alice" Preyas says.

"Indeed impressive" Tigrerra said.

"And you should be working together as a team. Believe me you'll get ahead faster if you do. It'll work trust me" Alice says.

"That's Alice for you. Always looking out for us" Naruto smiles.

"Indeed she has gotten us out of a few jams" Greymon says.

Naruto and Runo smile.

"So do you think they're taking a time out?" Takashi asks.

"Maybe" The bushy haired boy said.

"Gate card set" Naruto said throwing down his gate card.

"Bakugan brawl, Terror claw stand" Naruto said as he threw down his Bakugan and it took its true form.

"Terror claw this ought to take care of him. Bakugan brawl fear ripper stand" The bushy haired boy said as he threw his Bakugan and it took its true form on saurus card.

"Yeah gate card open" Runo said as her gate card glowed yellow.

" **Calculating power levels"** The voice on the Bakupod said as saurus when up 100 Gs from 310 to 410.

"Ability activate diagonal relationship between Pyrus and Darkus" The bushy haired boy said.

" **Fear ripper power level 450 Gs"** The voice on the Bakupod said as Fear ripper went up 100 Gs from 350 to 450.

Fear ripper slashed saurus sending him the doom dimension.

"Saurus" Runo said as the portal closed the two boys were happy but then Runo got angry.

"Hey? Gate card set Bakugan brawl griffin stand" Runo said throwing another gate card down and then her Bakugan that became its true form.

"Come on, let's see what you got?" Runo taunted.

"She still wants to play? Newsflash just because you're on you're on your own card doesn't give you the advantage. Watch this" Takashi said.

"Bakugan brawl" Takashi said as he threw a Gargonoid onto Terror claws card and became its true form.

" **Power levels stable"** The voice on the bakupod said.

"Ability card activate rapid fire" Takashi said.

The bushy haired boys Juggernoid was brought into the battle.

"What kind of move is that? He just cut in on his partners battle" Preyas said.

" **G level increase Garginoid"** The voice on the Bakupod said as Juggernoids power was added to Garginoid.

Garginoid is at 320 Juggernoid is at 290 they combine to get 610.

"Ha ha that ability card lets your team mate join the fight now we're twice as strong" Takashi said confidently.

"A combination play" The bushy haired boy said.

"You seem to underestimate me" Naruto said not even concerned.

"huh?" The two boys said.

"Gate card open, trade off" Naruto said as the two enemy Bakugan were defeated.

"Oh no" Takashi said.

"He beat our Bakugans" The bushy haired boy said.

Terror claw returned to Naruto.

"I knew you would probably try something sneaky so I set down that card. Trade of is a command card which can overthrow any Bakugan with a power level over four hundred Gs.

"Well done Naruto" Tigreera said.

"Now that's using your brain" Preyas said.

"So are you boys paying attention?" Runo said and Alice giggled.

The boys just growled.

"Let's keep this going" Naruto said as he threw down another gate card.

"Bakugan brawl, Terror claw stand" Naruto said as Terror claw became its true form.

"Terror claw again? There is no way you can win this battle" The bushy haired boy said.

"That's right. We're goanna win this battle so Mui can see her brother" Takashi said.

"Kazuki, Takashi" Mui said as she smiled at them.

"Is that really what Masquerade promised you?" Naruto asked.

Yeah so what's it to you" Takashi asked.

"Because a friend of mine was given a similar deal" Naruto said shocking Runo and Marucho.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Runo asks.

"Before me and Alice came here a friend of mine Konahamaru had a run in with Masquerade. He offered him a deal to defeat me and he would make him his apprentice and make him strong. Konahamaru was able to realize his mistake and ever since I worried that Masquerade was making deals with other people odiously he was" Naruto said looking at Kazuki and Takashi.

"That's sad" Preyas said.

"Do you really think that Masqurade is going to do what he said all he cares about is taking our Bakugan and sending them to the doom dimension. A horrible place where they can never return" Naruto said remembering what Wavern told him.

 **(Flashback start)**

"So Wavern what exactly is the doom dimension" Naruto asked Wavern.

Wavern sighs. "The doom dimension is a horrible place where no Bakugan can return. There we meet out ultimate demise" Wavern sadly.  
 **(Flashback end)**

"He is never going to do what he said. He is going to use you and then cast you aside" Naruto said as he looked at the two boys.

"Why should we believe you? We are going to do whatever it takes to get Mui and her brother together" Takashi said.

"Bakugan brawl. Robotallion stand" Kazuki said.

He threw his Robotallion onto the card with Pyrus Serpinoid.

"You're using that one again?" Runo said not even nervous.

But then Robotallion started to fight Serpinoid.

"What's going on I thought they were on the same team?" Runo said confused.

"It can't be?" Alice said concerned.

Mui also looked concerned.

The two boys had evil smiles on their faces.

"This is totally wacked. Who's fighting who here?" Runo asked confused while the two Bakugan continued to fight.

"Gate card open now" Takashi said.

Serpinoid then got the upper hand on Robotallion.

"Why are they battling each other?" Runo asked confused.

"I don't like this" Marucho said concerned.

"Hey Alice is what I think it is?" Naruto asks.

"Their trying a battle sham" Alice said.

"Of course" Naruto said.

"What's that?" Runo asked.

Suddenly Robotallion started glowing purple. Then a rainbow blast shot out and hit Terror claw sending him into the doom dimension. Terror claw released a shriek and Mui had to cover her ears.

"Terror claw" Naruto said as the portal closed.

Serpinoid and Robotallion returned to Tsakashi and Kazuki.

"Kazuki now that's what I call a comeback. A choice stray shot like that lets the winner send another Bakugan to the doom dimension" Takashi said.

"It's the ultimate fake out and my Bakugan gets to stay in the battle" Kazuki said.

"So that's why it's called a battle sham" Runo said.

"I see" Marucho said.

"It's a bit of a reckless strategy if you ask me" Alice said with her hand on her chin.

"So what were goanna do whatever it takes to win" Takashi says.

"Where doing this for Mui and Makoto" Kazuki said.

"Mui and who?" Runo said confused.

"Makoto?" Marucho said equally confused.

"Makoto is Mui's brother. Their parents have separated and we don't know where he lives now. But we found a way to bring them together" Kazuki said.

"Makoto loves Bakugan and we win this battle it will raise our ranking and wherever he is he's shure to notice us and to Mui happy again we made a deal with Masquerade " Takashi said.

 **(Flash back)**

" _Waiting won't bring you anything you need to make thing happen. I can grant you any wish with these cards all you have to do is use them"_ Masquerade said.

 **(Flash back end)**

"That's so sad. Poor girl" Alice said looking at the two boys and girl.

" _Maybe my grandfather Michael can help her_?" Alice thought.

"Th _is is all to bring them together. They want to make their friend happy but this isn't the way_ " Naruto thought.

"So we'll do anything to win" Takashi said with determination.

"Yeah anything for our friend Mui" Kazuki said with just as much determination.

"Oh boo hoo you're breaking my heart lets battle" Runo said getting back to the task at hand.

"Send me milady. I'm ready" Tigrerra said.

"Kay Tigrerra do your stuff. Bakugan brawl Tigrerra stand" Runo says as she throws out Tigrerra.

Tigrerra roars as she takes her true form.

 **(Tigrerra looks like an armored white tiger. She had armor on her legs and shoulders. She had a spiky golden helmet with a blue gem and golden spikes on her back.)**

"If you want a battle you shall get one" Tigrerra said.

"Grate I'm goanna step it up a notch cuz I was born to play this game battle" Takashi said as he threw his bakugan.

Takashi's Pyrus Falconeer landed on the card with Runo's Haos Griffin.

 **(Griffin power level 290 Gs. Falconeer 340 Gs.)** The voice on the Bakupod said.

"You don't have a chance" Takashi said confidently.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that. Gate card open now" Runo said just as confident.

Naruto's Bakugan and Kazuki's Bakugan were pulled into the battle.

With Griffin greymon took his real form and with falconer Fear ripper took his real form.

"It's a quartet battle" Kazuki said shocked

"Finally I get a turn to fight" Greymon said.

 **(Calculating power levels)** The voice on the bakupod said.

Greymon is at 400 Gs and Fear ripper is at 350 Gs. Greymon and Griffin make a combine power level of 690 Gs and Falconeer and Fear ripper make a combine power level of 390 Gs.

"The power levels are now even" Takashi said.

"Yeah not for long. Ability card activate cut and saber" Runo said throwing her ability card to Tigreera.

Tigreera then disappeared and reappeared with Greymon and griffin.

"Been waiting for you to join the battle Tigreera" Greymon said.

"The wait is over" Tigrerra said then all three Bakugan charged hitting the other two.

"We gotcha" Runo said happily.

Falconeer and Fear ripper turned back into balls and landed at takashi and Kazuki's feet.

"I don't believe it" Takashi said.

"No way lets go" Kazuki says enraged.

"No please stop" Mui says catching everyone's attention.

"Please stop this" Mui said as she began to cry.

"Please stop. Makoto means a lot to me but not like this. Not at the price of all these Bakugan" Mui said looking at Takashi and Kazuki.

"But Mui?" Kazuki asked.

"What's the matter Mui?" Takashi asked.

"Makoto loves Bakugan and he thinks the world of you two because you have so much respect for the game. I don't know what happened but today your playing seems cruel and mean" Mui says.

Takashi and Kazuki have a flashback of when they were playing Bakugan with Makoto and looks at the three happily.

"Something's wrong thjis gamre used to be so much fun" Mui says as tears run down her face.

"Yes she's right" Alice said.

"Darn" Takashi said then tuned to the battle. Naruto and Runo got into a stance ready for him to make a move.

"Doom card return' Takashi said as the doom card came back to his hand.

"We're calling it quits huh? Doom card return" Kazuki said as the doom card returned to his hand.

"It appears they're giving up" Marucho said.

"Takashi Kazuki?" Mui said confused.

"We got carried away. We tried to make you smile but instead we made you cry" Kazuki said rubbing the back of his head.

"We'll get you and Makoto together somehow" Takashi said taking off his Bakugan launcher.

"Yeah" Kazuki said.

"Is this soap opera over yet? We still have of a battle to win over here. We can't let you quit on us that would be way too easy. Lets go" Runo shouted.

"Yes if you're up for it we'll start again and have a real Bakugan battle" Marucho said determined.

"If your not to scared" Naruto said just as determined.

"Yeah" Alice said.

The two boys then smiled and Mui laughed.

"Bakugan brawl" All four of them said.

Battle ends.

 **(With Dan)**

Time starts up again and Dan is running.

 **(With Naruto and the others)**

"After all that we lost anyway" Takashi said as they all were on the escalator.

"Oh well. Hey we're sorry if we caused you any trouble but I guess we really wanted to win and we thought Masquerade could help us" Kazuki said.

"Oh don't sweat it things get said in the heat of battle" Runo said.

"Yeah no hard feelings and that was a great battle once we started having fun" Naruto said.

"And may I say your Bakugan skills are quite good. There almost as good as mine" Marucho said.

"Mui I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier and I hope you meet up with Makoto soon" Takashi said.

"Me too. I'm sorry" Kazuki said.

"Oh thanks. I know you two meant well and I really appreciate it" Mui told the boy with a smile.

Kazuki and Trakashi smiled.

"Kazuki and Takashi you're the best" Mui told them. Mui then kissed Kazuki on the cheek making him blush.

"My goodness" Tigrerra said surprised.

Mui then kissed Takashi on the cheek making him blush.

"Hay don't forget about me" Preyas yelled.

Everyone else stated to laugh.

"What is it my breath? Come on just give me a kiss one on the cheek" Preyas asked.

" _Makoto take care I'll see you soon little brother_ " Mu thought as she looked out of the window with a smile.

Alice looked around. "Hey guys have any of you seen Naruto?" She asked.

 **(With Naruto)**

Naruto exited the bathroom he had left after they got off the escalator and was heading back to Alice and the others.

As he was walking Wavern floated out of his pocket.

"You look troubled Naruto?" Wavern asked.

"I had my suspicions that Masquerade was using other people and I was right" Naruto said.

"I understand how you feel Naruto but you can't let this get you down you need to move forward that is the only way to stop Masquerade and my brother" Wavern told him.

"I know" Naruto said then he was Knocked over by someone running.

"Hey watch it" Naruto said annoyed and Wavern want back in his jacket pocket.

"Oh I'm sorry" A little boy said.

"It's okay don't sweat it. What are you running around for anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I'm looking for my sister Mui. I came here to visit" The boy said.

"Wait Mui your name wouldn't be Makoto by any chance?" Nzaruto asked.

"Yeah that's my name" The boy now named Makoto said.

"Well we just say your sister" Greymon said on Naruto's shoulder.

"Did your Bakugan really just talk and did you really meet my sister?" Makoto asked happily.

"Yes to both questions. Do you like Bakugan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah my two friends Takashi and Kazuki are really strong I bet there the best Bakugan players ever' makoto said.

"Well I just had a battle with them and their really good. Hey why don't I take you to your sister" Naruto offered.

"Okay thanks" Makoto said and they started to walk off.

 **(With the others)**

"I can't believe it did Naruto get lost too?" Runo asked annoyed.

"I'm shure he had his reasons for leaving" Alice told Runo.

"Hey guys" They hurd a voice and turned to see Naruto and a little boy.

Mui Takashi and Kazuki who were nearby knew who this was.

"MAKOTO!" Mui shouted as she ran and pulled her little brother into a hug.

"That's Makoto?" Marucho asked.

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Mui said looking up at Naruto.

"Don't sweat it" Naruto said with a grin.

"You don't know how much this means to me I will never forget this" Mui said as she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto was shocked, Runo and Marucho were shocked, Takashi and Kazuki were annoyed and Alice narrowed her eyes.

Mui and Makoto walked away with Takashi and Kazuki not far behind.

Naruto turned to face his friends but Alice was right in front of him looking him in the eyes.

"Alice I didn't mean for that to happen" Naruto said but was cut off when Alice kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a really good person you know that" Alice said to him.

"Yeah" Naruto said with a blush on his face.

 **(Later after finding Dan)**

"You mean were battling the whole time? What you couldn't wait for me? Thanks for Nothing guys" Dan said annoyed.

"Don't blame us. It's your fault for getting lost" Runo said just as annoyed.

"Don't fight you two" Marucho says.

"So sounds like you did alright without me. Did you have some help? Was it Alice?" Dan asked.

"Oh no" Alice said.

" _Maybe now I should tell everyone about my grandfather Michael and the strange dreams I've been having_ " Alice thought. "Guys there's something I need to talk to about" Alice said but was cut off.

"So Runo what was that you were saying about Masquerade?" Dan asked anger evident in his voice.

"He was messing with Mui's emotions just so he could take our Bakugan" Runo said angrily and Marucho nodded.

"That dude has no class and he'll do anything to get his own way" Dan said angrily.

"Uh wait Dan" Alice asked trying to get his attention.

"He's joined forces with that guy Michale" Dan said.

"Mhnn" Runo said agreeing.

"He's planning to wipe out Drago's home world Vestroia. But we won't let that happen" Dan said determined.

"Oh" Alice sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Runo said turning to Alice.

"Huh oh it's nothing Runo" Alice said with a smile.

"I'm famished let's go to Runo's house for Tuna surprise. Who's in?" Marucho asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Naruto said.

To be continued.

 **Chapter three is done. I am sorry for the long wait but I had a lot to do with school starting and a bunch of other thing but I am happy to say thank you to those who waited. There were more episodes I wanted t6o cover but the chapter was getting long and I wanted to post it soon.**

 **I will start on chapter 4 soon.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
